Several di-iron oxo-proteins were reduced radialytically to produce (Fe(II), Fe(III)) mixed-valence dimers. These included methane monooxygenase (MMO), ribonucleotide reductase (RNR) and hemerythrine. Low temperature CW X-band spectra were obtained for these samples and the data correlated with other spectroscopic studies.